Over Biscuits
by bowtruckles
Summary: In which Ron and Hermione bake gingerbread biscuits over the Christmas hols. Written for aloemilk.


A/N: Happy birthday to one of my very favorite people, the amazing aloemilk! I feel so lucky to count you as a friend. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little fic!

* * *

Pausing in the doorway, Ron furrowed his brows at the scene developing before him. Hermione stood at the stove, her bushy hair just barely contained in a thick knot at the back of her head, gaze fixed intently on a saucepan. Not unsurprisingly - she was skilled at a great many things, but this really wasn't one of them - her face betrayed more stupefaction than she'd ever displayed in Potions class. Given that this was his wheelhouse, he knew he should help her, but when she started nibbling on her lip, a flush rising in her cheeks from the heat emanating off the range, he thought there also wasn't much harm in allowing himself to watch her.

Just for a minute, anyway. He didn't see as much of her lately as he would have preferred, and it gave him a small glow of warmth, deep in the pit of his stomach, to see her standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, scowling at a recipe. Too many times over the past four months, he had thought the Christmas hols might never actually be upon them and that he would spend the whole of his life missing her, but she was home. For two glorious weeks, he had her all to himself, and he wasn't going to let any of it slip away.

He always loved watching her when she didn't know he was looking. Hermione was rarely vulnerable, but when it was just the two of them together, or he caught her in a moment when she thought she was alone, all of her pretenses fell away. She stopped being Hermione Granger, Head Girl and war hero and 'brightest witch of her age', and simply became the woman that he loved - the one standing in his parents' kitchen with streaks of cinnamon across her cheeks.

"After melting butter on low heat," Hermione was muttering to herself, eyes fixed on the stained and crumpled parchment before her, "stir in brown sugar, molasses, salt, and spices."

She tugged a sack of brown sugar toward her, picked up a measuring cup, and dutifully dug it in.

"There are spells for that, y'know," said Ron, opting to make his presence known and striding across the faded tile floor toward her. He plunked a tub of molasses down on the work surface and grinned at her.

"Yes, well." Hermione used the back of her wrist to push a rogue lock of hair out of her eyes. "It never hurts to do things the Muggle way, does it?"

"No, s'pose not." Stepping behind her, Ron set his hands on her hips, his chin coming to rest on the fuzzy wool covering her shoulder. As she leaned back against him, one of her hands falling onto his, he peered into the saucepan. "Er - I should probably tell you-"

She craned her neck to meet his eyes. "Oh no, what?"

"The butter," said Ron, wincing. "It's a bit - er -overmelted."

With a sorrowful glance down at the oily, golden-brown liquid in the pan, Hermione let out a sigh of resignation.

"You can just say that I burned it, Ron."

Suppressing a laugh, he pressed a firm kiss to her temple and tightened his arms around her waist. So many times over the past four months he had wanted to hold her, just to feel the warmth of her in his arms, and he wasn't about to take it for granted now. He only had a second to relish it, however, before she wriggled out of his embrace to retrieve her wand from the kitchen table. In the next instant, the burned butter had vanished from the pan, replaced by a fresh new block from the cooling cupboard. Instantly it began to sizzle and hiss against the scorching cast iron.

"Oh, that's too hot, see?" Ron reached around Hermione's hip to dial down the flame. "It isn't supposed to bubble like that."

With her lips pursed tightly together, she glared at the butter as though it had committed a personal slight against her. She never did cope well with being less than the best at anything, even something as trivial as baking gingerbread biscuits.

"Just pretend that it's Potions class," he told her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using his free hand to gently stir the butter with a wooden spoon. "You're brilliant in Potions."

"But you hate Potions - and yet you like doing this-"

"Yeah, well, this is better, it results in food," he grinned. "And anyway, Potions was different, there's no way to like a class when you've got either Snape breathing down my neck, or Slughorn, who poisoned me and still couldn't remember my name-"

"Technically it was Malfoy who poisoned you, not Slughorn-"

"Still," argued Ron, that little spark inside of him igniting like it always did when they bickered back and forth, "you'd think if someone nearly drops dead in your office, you'd-"

"Oh, stop," Hermione whined. The genuine anguish on her face was like a blade through his chest. "Let's not talk about that anymore."

"Sorry." He dropped a chaste kiss on her lips by way of apology. "Look, it's really not a big deal," he continued, deciding to pick up where she left off with the brown sugar. "We're only responsible for the entire pudding portion of Christmas Eve dinner, so no pressure - oi!"

For she had pinched him on the arm.

"That isn't funny," she moaned. Eyes closed, she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "What if I end up ruining it-"

"You won't."

"But-"

"You won't," he repeated gently. "We - we've had some pretty shit Christmases in our day, my family, but none of them have been completely ruined." He quickly shoved away the thought that, in his eighteen years of life, no Christmas on record had ever followed events like that of the spring, and instead offered Hermione a smile. "It'd take a lot more than some botched gingerbread biscuits, I promise."

She gave an relenting nod. "Fine."

Her fingers brushed his as she took the wooden spoon from him, stirring as he poured the brown sugar into the melting butter. There was still a streak of cinnamon across her cheekbone, and he wiped it softly away with the pad of his thumb.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron had actually offered, in conversation with his father one Sunday evening, to make all of the Christmas puddings. It was the one part of the meal he felt he could successfully prepare, and while he wasn't naive enough to think that it would relieve the weight that had permanently settled onto his mum's shoulders since the second of May, he felt it was the least he could do. He wasn't naive, but he also wasn't blind. He saw the weariness in her every time he and Harry visited for Sunday dinner, and as the pang of guilt shot through him, he would always promise himself he would do more, be there more. The only problem was that the Ministry of Magic seemed to think he had no life outside their intensive Auror Training program - and then George had asked him for help getting the shop back in order, and he couldn't say no to that - and he'd also been Apparating to Hogsmeade every chance he got-

Anyway, baking a few batches of biscuits and a treacle tart felt like the very least he could do.

A companionable silence fell between them as they continued to prepare the dough, punctuated only by the occasional shared kiss or murmured request for an ingredient. And Ron let himself pretend, just for a second, that perhaps this wasn't his parents' kitchen, but their own, and maybe they weren't baking for his family, but for their own children - and it was madness to think about, at eighteen, things like marriage and babies, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked at Hermione, and he saw the whole world before him.

"So now," he said, giving the sticky dough one last stir, his biceps sore from the effort, "this has to cool for about an hour, then we bake it."

"So how do we spend our free hour?" asked Hermione, a sort of mischievous twinkle in her eye that made Ron deeply remorseful that his parents were in the next room. Kissing was one thing, but he definitely couldn't sneak her up to his room undetected.

"I - well - as great an idea as that is, I - I got you something," he confessed.

He had never seen her look so indignant. "You - but we _promised_ -"

"I know, but it really isn't a gift - just stay here for a second, yeah?"

Before she could respond, he kissed her hastily on the forehead and darted out of the kitchen.

It had been a strategic move to stow this little token of affection in his former bedroom at the Burrow, knowing that he and Hermione would be spending a good portion of her Christmas hols there. And while he understood why they had agreed not to exchange gifts, given that neither of them had any income to speak of, he couldn't resist wanting to show her what she meant to him. He hoped this little item, silly and useless as it might have been, would maybe at least come close to doing that.

Her eyes were still shooting daggers at him when he returned to the kitchen.

"If it helps, you don't have to think of it as a Christmas gift," he said as he pressed the box into her hands. "It's really just because I love you, anyway."

At his words, her expression softened, and she leaned back against the work surface as she prised open the box; Ron's stomach shook with nerves.

Gingerly, as though scared to harm it, Hermione pulled the little gold key from its bed of cotton with two fingers and looked expectantly up at Ron.

"It's to Grimmauld Place," he explained, though this did nothing to assuage the polite bewilderment on her face. "And I know what you're thinking, that you don't need a key to get into Grimmauld Place, but it's - y'know, so that you know that it's as much yours as it is mine or Harry's."

Her lips were on his before he could keep talking. Though he had more to say, he couldn't help leaning into it, forgetting everything but her and the taste of sugar on her lips.

"But also," he said around one last kiss, "it's really mostly symbolic so it could also be for - for anywhere, really, that you and I might live together. Y'know, in the future."

As Ron watched, a series of emotions crossed over her face in rapid succession as she pieced his words together: confusion, surprise, happiness.

"So you want to live together," she stated as a smile split her face.

"I definitely don't want to live apart," he assured her. "Not any longer than we have to, anyway. This is for later, by the way," he felt compelled to clarify. "For once you're done at Hogwarts and you've set the record for most NEWTs achieved by a single student or something-"

"Stop-"

"I just mean," he said, sobering a bit, "that it's there for you whenever you're ready - if that's what you want-"

"Of _course_ it's what I want-"

"I've completely bungled this up, haven't I?" said Ron, now a bit sheepish. "It was supposed to be romantic-"

"And it was - oh, come _here_ -"

And she grasped him by the ears and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled back, her fingers remained plunged in his hair.

"You still don't really get it, do you?" Her nails tickled down the nape of his neck. "I love you-"

"I know you do-"

"And I want all the same things that you want."

He knew that. Of course he knew that. Two people couldn't share all that they had over the years without knowing, but she had never stated it quite so plainly before. It was something quite different to hear it aloud, to see their future etched more clearly before him.

"All right," he said, reaching up to take her wrists in his hands. "All right, you decide, then. Wherever you want to live, whenever you want to live there - you just tell me and I'll be there."

"Sounds perfect."

"And in the meantime," Ron said, giving her forearms a tender squeeze, "we've got a treacle tart to make."


End file.
